The Iacon Legends: Merry PREDSmas! (Christmas Special)
by Kingstriker
Summary: Iacon Legends returns for a Christmas special, sequel to the Halloween special. Starscream tells a story about the time Waspinator destroyed, then fixed, then saved Christmas. Waspinator was always grumpy this time of year, he had no Christmas spirit and was jealous of everyone's happy mood. Join this unlucky Predacon in his quest to become happy and discover his Christmas spirit!


_**Welcome everyone to the Christmas Special of Iacon Legends. Unfortunately as of right now, I have no clue if I will be making Iacon Legends 2. I've gotten so interested in writing stories for other things and I'm low on Transformers ideas. I still have several Transformers stories in mind for next year, but even more for other franchises. If Iacon Legends 2 doesn't work out, then I'll have to make an all new story involving my main group Bumblebee, Starscream, Soundwave, Shockwave and Predaking. But hopefully you guys enjoy this special and have an awesome Christmas.**_

_**Soundwave: I love wearing this Santa hat.**_

_**Bumblebee: It's good to get into the christmas spirit, it's a good feeling.**_

_**Shockwave: I don't feel the spirit.**_

_**Starscream: Then there must be some glitch in your system.**_

_**Predaking: Shockwave barely shows emotion these days.**_

_**Shockwave: I DO TOO!**_

_**Starscream: There it is.**_

_**NOTE: In the "Iacon Legends" universe, snow can exist on Cybertron.**_

* * *

><p>Iacon Legends: Merry PREDS-mas (Christmas Special)<p>

In the evening of Christmas Day, Starscream and Slipstream were just coming to her house after he hung out with her all day, which was now his favorite thing to do. He held a book that Slipstream became interested in as soon as he sat down on the couch and turned on the lamp.

"Did you have a great day Slipstream?" Starscream asked.

Slipstream smiles at him and then points to the book.

"Ah yes, I brought a Christmas book I borrowed from...an unknown source...and by that I mean Kingstriker the Vehicon...oops.

**DAMN IT STARSCREAM! **

"YAY!" Slipstream clapped her hands.

Starscream sat on the couch and Slipstream sat next to him and cuddled against him for warmth. Starscream cleared his throat and smiled.

"This story is called: "How Waspinator destroyed, then fixed, then saved Christmas". Starscream said a little surprised at the title.

Slipstream giggled and was curious.

"Let us begin."

Iacon was definitely one of the best cities to celebrate the wonderful holiday of Christmas in...thanks to Kingstriker again. Anyways, cybertronians everywhere were having a great time, hanging with family, friends, buying gifts, having a few jolly drinks and younglings playing the snow that for some reason could happen on Cybertron. Brutal snowball fights were created, snow-mechs were built and laughter could be heard everywhere.

The Dinobots were competing to see who could build the better snow-mech, Grimlock of course bragging about how he'd always build the better one all the time and usually the judge was Wheeljack.

"Hmm, it's close one so far. You might all win." Wheeljack said examing each one.

"NO! ME GRIMLOCK ALWAYS HAVE BEST ONE!" Grimlock sneered.

"Don't get your circuits twisted, you won't always win." Swoop scoffed still tending to his.

Meanwhile, Onslaught and Vortex were having a snowball fight with Soundwave, Ravage, Lazerbeak and Starscream. So far, neither side was winning, it was like they were better at hiding. Both sides were trying to figure out a plan.

"Hmm, I think one of us should just take a risk and run at them with a pile of snowballs." Starscream suggested.

"Are you serious? That's just suicide!" Soundwave sneered and Lazerbeak agreed.

"What choice do we have? We have to win this." Ravage said.

On the Combaticon side...

"I say we rush them with dozens of snowball." Onslaught suggested.

"That has to be...the BEST idea ever!" Vortex said.

"Okay, we hit on 3...2...1...NOW!"

Onslaught and Vortex jumped up ran firing snowballs just as Soundwave and Starscream did the same. Unfortunately they all knocked each other down failing horribly.

"Ugh, did we win?" Vortex asked.

"Actually we did..." Came a nearbye voice.

The four turn to see Shockwave, Brawl and Warpath in tank mode charging up snowball shots.

"TASTE SNOWBALL FURY SLAGGERS! KA-BLAM!"

The tanks fire at the four sending them all down the street screaming. The tanks transform and high-five.

"NOW THAT'S TANK POWER!" Brawl cheered.

"I have to agree that was pretty fun." Shockwave nodded.

"WOO-HOO!" Warpath yelled.

While they were having fun, there was one mech who was very sad this time of year. A certain green Predacon laid around in his house sulking. Predaking and many of the other Predacons had left for Tyger Pax, technically Bee's house for a Predacon Christmas party that had planned to last until about 2 in the morning. He was invited, but he wasn't good at parties, plus Darksteel and Sky Lynx were mad at him for a prank he pulled on them a few days ago. He didn't want to start any trouble.

"Waspinator so lonely, Waspinator want to go to party. But Waspinator doesn't want to get hurt." He sighed sitting in a large chair in his living room.

Every year his friends would be off doing stuff and wanting him to join in, but he would refuse every time making up excuses. He could never find his true Christmas spirit. Some of the Predacons often teased him and called him "The Grinch" and saying his spark's light was dull 2 times less than it should. This infuriated him, and he had to resist the urge to punch Rampage in the face earlier. Waspinator also noticed he ran into a lot of bad luck throughout this time of year...or at least half of the year.

"Ugh, this is stupid. Kids throwing snowballs at Waspinator, Waspinator slip in the snow, people calling Waspinator The Grinch, AND WASPINATOR CAN NEVER BE HAPPY! BAH HUMBUG!"

Waspinator punched a wall before his optics went wide. He had just developed an idea, a very twisted, evil idea. His grin became bigger and bigger and his wings twitched. He growled while finding a large mirror to stare into.

"If they think Waspinator is the Grinch, then Waspinator will become the Grinch. While Waspinator know there will be no presents to steal...Waspinator can take their decorations, the candy, even destroy their slagging Christmas trees. Then Waspinator will feel happy again...Waspinator could do this every year, and no one will find out it's me...besides Waspinator has very good stealth skills...after that little scrap yard adventure. This should be easy." Waspinator evily laughed.

Later that night, Waspinator searched his large basement for large bag to use to steal items. Once he found one, he left his mansion to start his mission, doing the whole town would take forever, it would be better to just circle the neighborhood. As he got onto the sidewalk, some younglings ran by and chucked a snowball into his face and they laughed. Waspinator swiped the snow off him and growled clenching his claws into tight fists.

"PUNKS!" He yelled.

He continued on down the street and punched several snow-mechs down after making sure no one could see him. He tried to find houses where all the lights were off, usually meaning everyone was asleep. He'd draw circles in the windows with his claws, take out the circles, jump in and steal decorations and candy. Any energon cookies and warm oil he would eat and drink as well out of spite.

He even broke into some of his friend's house, at least the ones he could take on in a fight. These people included Soundwave's, Mirage's, Sideswipe's, Sideways' and Jazz's. He didn't dare think about going to the Dinobots or Combaticons. When coming out of each person's house, his bag was getting bigger and bigger, luckily he was able to carry it.

At one of the houses, his mission was interrupted when a youngling came down looking very thirsty. Waspinator was just tearing off lights off their tree when he spotted the youngling. His spark skipped a pulse and he knew he was caught.

"Who are you?" The child asked innocently.

Waspinator had to quickly think of an excuse quickly. He was aware of saying his own name...but this child probably wouldn't know who he was if he said the name.

"Uh...Waspinator...is...one of Santatron Claws' elflings, Waspinator noticed...a bulb on here is broken, and Waspinator is going to have it fixed, it's no problem. You should go on back to bed." Waspinator said.

"May I get something to drink first?"

"Of course."

And so Waspinator got the younling some warm oil before putting her back in bed and continued with his mission.

This went on for at least another hour before he decided the last house should be Starscream's. He wasn't home...but his sister Airachnid was. She had actually been watching Waspinator steal and was waiting for him. When he got through the window, some limbs sprung out from the darkness at him and grabbed him.

"Hello, mind if we have a little chat?" Airachnid growled.

"SCRAP!" Waspinator gulped.

Waspinator is pulled inside the house and he and Airachnid start fist-fighting in a large cartoon fightcloud. The sack flung away from the cloud.

"DAMN IT WOMEN I'M TRYING TO MAKE MYSELF HAPPY!" Waspinator screeched from inside the cloud.

Once he said that cloud poofs away and the two have stopped fighting and are now panting.

"This makes you happy?" Airachnid tried to comprehend.

"You don't understand...every year Waspinator get teased about being in a dull mood, or never joining any parties. Hell Waspinator is called "The Grinch".

"Well now I see why, I enjoy taking things, but not around this holiday. Mabye instead of destroying and stealing other people's things, you could learn to try and enjoy this holiday. Get out and go places with your friends when they offer you to. Don't you realize you probably will make kids feel very bad about having all their Christmas stuff taken away?" Airachnid explained.

Waspinator gasped and looked down. Mabye she was right, mabye this wouldn't help him out at all. He was really starting to feel bad, looking over to his large sack just made him feel worse.

"Mabye Waspinator should return everything. It's the right thing to do...but Waspinator sure as well am not SETTING back everything." Waspinator shook with disgust.

"I knew I knocked something back in place in that small processor." Airachnid teased.

"GGGGRRRRR!" Waspinator shook a fist at her before leaving.

And so Waspinator started to throw things back through the holes he made in the windows, thankfully with no more detections. He returned home with his empty sack and tossed it in the basement. He was hoping to feel happy...but now he was sad. Plus his spark didn't light up 3X as much like he was expecting it to. The whole mission was a failure and a waste of time. He looked at the time, 11:00. He attempted to call Rampage to see how he was doing at the party but sleep was overtaking him. He gave up deciding to try again next year and tried to get some sleep.

_*Bells jingling*_

Waspinator woke up again and checked the clock.

11:55.

"Hmm, that was quick." Waspinator said.

Sudddenly he noticed stuff in his room starting to shake, he heard what sounded like the chugging of a train getting louder and closer. Stuff started to fall of a table. Then the radiator in front of his window shook and blasted some smoke.

**CHOOOOOOOOF!**

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

"No...way..." Waspinator said.

Light crashed through his window as a train's whistle blew loudly. He got out of bed and raced out his front door, he had to offline and online his optics.

"How the hell is that possible, I thought it was just a book, movie...and videogame based on the movie?" Waspinator said.

The tender read: POLAR EXPRESS.

He then noticed what looked like Shockwave, Starscream and Warpath in one of the coaches.

"YO WASPINATOR! WHAT WERE THE CHANCES THAT THERE WAS A CYBERTRON VERSION OF THE POLAR EXPRESS! COME ON DUDE!" Warpath yelled.

Waspinator noticed the conductor moitioning him to step on. Knowing full well what migh happen, he declined.

"You're missing out Waspinator!" Starscream said.

"Yeah, it's gonna be fun!" Warpath said.

"But suit yourself!" Shockwave said.

That's when Waspinator looked as the final coach passed him and thought. Should he bother going over to Tyger Pax to a party he'll probably chicken out of...or go somewhere he could probably never see again after tonight...ah screw it.

"WAIT UP!" Waspinator ran for the last car.

"HURRY UP!" Starscream yelled.

Waspinator was about to transform but he suddenly trips and the other gasp.

"We have to stop the train." Starscream said.

"We don't know how." Warpath said.

"PULL THE EMERGENCY BRAKE!" Shockwave pointed to a corner with the brake.

Starscream yanked on the brake.

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!

Everyone tumbles to the floor as the Polar Express comes to a stop. Waspinator scurries on and after a minor scolding from the conductor, they continue on. And I am not retelling that entire movie, MOVING ON TO AFTERWARDS!

So later that night after a dangerous train ride, meeting Santatron Claws, not getting the first gift of christmas and coming back, Waspinator finally decided to travel up to Tyger Pax and on to Bee's house. There, lights and loud music blasted everywhere. Waspinator was hesitant to knock on the door. He forced himself to do so and Bumblebee opened the door.

"Waspinator, we thought you were never going to come." Bee said.

"I couldn't sleep." Waspinator shrugged and lied.

Once inside, he felt uncomfortable though everyone there was his friend. There was the Insecticons, Breakaway, Predaking, SkyLynx, Darksteel, Ser-ket, Ripclaw, Rampage and Cheetor. They were all either talking, drinking some oil, watching TV or wrestling in the hallways.

"Nice party you got here." Waspinator said.

"Thanks, just glad you showed up. So go and have fun." Bee said before Ser-ket got his attention.

Waspinator was immediately ambushed by Rampage.

"WASPINATOR YA MADE IT!" Rampage said wrapping an arm ground his neck.

"Yeah, did I miss anything good?"

"No not really. Anyways, time to get you in a partying mood." Rampage chuckled.

And so in a party montage, Waspinator ended up doing the following things: He joined an oil drinking contest with Cheetor, has a boxing match with Rampage, plays tag with Ser-ket and Ripclaw, plays Just Dance 2015 with the Insecticons, races Breakaway, and pummels everyone in a pillow-fight that abruptly turns into a large Predacon brawl that Bumblebee, Breakaway and the Insecticons avoided.

It was around 2:00 when they had all calmed down and were ready to separate and go home. Suddenly they all hear a thump on the roof.

"What was that?" Bee asked.

"I'll go look." Breakaway said.

He looked up on the roof and came back looking shocked.

"Well?" Bee asked.

"It's Santatron Claws." Breakaway said.

They all were surprised and headed to the roof. There was a cybertronian version of Santa Claus on the roof. He looked kinda like Bulkhead only red, white and wore a santa hat, coat and beard. With him were his sleigh with a large bag of presents and his reindicons who looked worn out.

"Santatron Claws, what are you doing here? We're still up so we're getting scrap aren't we?" Bee sighed.

"No no my boy. I'm actually in need of help. My reindicons are injured after we had a little accident. I thought mabye you Predacons could help me out." Santitron said.

"WOW! This is awesome, I say we help him, or Christmas is ruined." Bee said.

"I second that motion." Breakaway said.

Everyone there agreed...except for Waspinator who was nervous and Santitron noticed.

"What's wrong Waspinator, I thought you out of everyone here would be the happiest. Train gave you problems?" Santatron asked.

"Oh you have no idea, but that's not the problem. It's just...this whole night Waspinator been trying to get out of dull mood...but even after partying, it's still somewhere in Waspinator's spark and won't leave." Waspinator explained.

Santatron walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Waspinator, you'll be doing a very good thing by helping me. And mabye this will destroy that bad mood completely. Mabye then you will feel the Christmas spirit take over your spark." He said.

"Yeah, you're right. It wouldn't hurt to try."

Santatron then got on one knee so he was optic-level with him.

"So Waspinator with your spark gaining back it's powerful light, won't you guide my sleight tonight?"

"Yes I will."

And so, all the Predacons transformed into their beast modes and were connected to the reindicons. Bumblebee of course got to ride in the sleigh while Breakaway decided to assist in throwing the presents. Waspinator was getting happier and happier as they soared through each city all over Cybertron delivering presents to all the good little mechs and femmes. By the time they finished, they were back in Tyger Pax.

"Thank you all for your help. Now I can go back and let my reindicons rest. I suggest you all get back home in time." Santatron Claws reminded them.

"Yes sir!" They all said.

"Oh and Waspinator, how do you feel?"

Everyone turned to the Predacon who smiled.

"Waspinator feels...LIKE A HAPPY PREDACON AGAIN!" He cheered.

And what happened then? Well in Tyger Pax they say, that Waspinator's dull spark brightened three sizes that day. An hour later, they were all fast asleep in their owns houses. Bumblebee, Breakaway, the Insecticons, Cheetor, Ser-ket and Ripclaw promised to come to Iacon in the morning. Waspinator, Rampage, Predaking, Sky Lynx and DarkSteel were back at their own homes, actually Waspinator and Rampage were just entering the mansion where Depth Charge was already asleep, not noticing the change in the living room.

"What the slag?" Rampage gasped.

The whole living room was decorated and even a tree was in a corner. Waspinator and Rampage fist-bumped.

"Best night ever." Waspinator said.

"Yeah, come on we should get some rest before you-know-who shows up." Rampage winked.

"Agreed."

While Rampage went to his room, Waspinator opened his door to find his room cleaned up...and a present sitting on his bed. Curious, he looked at the tag to see: "Open Now". When he did, he gasped in excitement...it was a small golden statue of him standing on a cliff holding a star...and it was signed by Santatron Claws.

"Wow...best gift Waspinator ever receive. Waspinator finally happy, Waspinator don't feel sad or grumpy. Waspinator finally can enjoy this holiday without being called the Grinch!"

Awhile later, he was fast asleep...ready to join his friends in some Christmas fun in the morning.

"And that's how Waspinator destroyed, then fixed, then saved Christmas. What did you think Slipstream?" Starscream asked.

Slipstream nodded as approval.

"You know what the craziest thing is? All that took place just last night. I bet that Predacon is still tired from doing all that." Starscream surprised her.

As Starscream chuckled, he saw Slipstream drifting off to sleep and he smiled.

Goodnight sweetie...and Merry Christmas." He whispered.

Starscream kisses her on the forehead and he falls asleep too. Unknown to them outside, Waspinator had heard the entire story making sure everything said was right. He sneaks into the house and turns off the lamp. Then Kingstriker the vehicon randomly shows up as well so he and Waspinator could whisper together...

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a goodnight!"

**THE END**

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that concludes the Christmas special of Iacon Legends. This was actually a lot different from the original plot I had planned. But I liked this plot a lot better so I'm glad it turned out the way it did. I really wanted to focus on Waspinator again since he's one of my favorite Transformers in the whole franchise. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this special and look out for any times I do confirm Iacon Legends 2. Till then, KINGSTRIKER OUT! <strong>_


End file.
